Rachel, Rachel, Rachel
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: That simple sentence- Just by calling her name three times, she would actually stop and listen. If only he was hers. FINN/RACHEL oneshot


"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

He would have said to her. Every time he wants her attention, that's the magic word. And he loves it.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

It works every time! He knew she would stop and turn around, facing him. Looking straight in her eyes and begin to talk to her, comfort her, cheer her up or giving some advise. It doesn't matter now, she's listening.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

Rachel Berry never listens to anyone. She was just _that _stubborn. But that simple sentence- Just by calling her name three times, she would actually stop and listen. It's just the way he called her- so soft, like he was begging her to shut up and _listen._ And she did.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

And after through listening, she would realize something new that day. It's either she realize she was wrong or she had just love him more than she did a second ago. Rachel would giggle and nod. _You know what, he's right _she would tell herself.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

After through listening, her lips trembled a sweet 'thanks' and his head would nod, as a 'no sweats'. He would, of course, expect a hug but she won't gave it to him. Instead, what seems to be, a fake smile that she gave him. But, he guess he just had to live with it.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

Rachel would walk away. Taking a step away from him. Face it, he wasn't hers anymore..

She just need to avoid him. But he keep saying...

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

And she would wake up in the middle of the night, thinking he was calling her. She would run towards her window, looking for him or rush to her bedroom door, hoping he would be there. But he won't. So, she cried.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

He tried to talk to her but she won't listen this time. No- not this time. Finn had stole her innocence . Finn wasn't hers- He was with Quinn. But no, her lips just want to suck his face. Stupid lips. Rachel never thought she would really _do _it. But now, here she is, a senior in the school, still single, crying her eyes out.

He just stole her innocence.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

Rachel look at him. Would she listen to him? But today _is _the last day of school- last day of High School. Last time she would ever see him.

"Yes?" she tried her best to avoid eye-contact. "I'm sorry," was all he managed to choke out.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

Rachel went on with her life. She was a star on Broadway. Rachel Berry finally reach her dream! She got what she wanted. But deep inside, she is still screaming for his name.

Kurt had been a real best friend to Rachel. He was there when she needed him. And Kurt too enjoy her company. Rachel was, well, a sweet girl after all. Don't get him wrong, she can be a total diva but sometimes, Rachel was just an ordinary Rachel.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

Rachel met a guy. His name was Richard. He was nice. He hold her hand when she was scared, he told her that she was perfect, he told her he love her. Rachel would kiss him.

Maybe, she needed someone. Someone that is not Finn.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

Kurt grunt, "I tell you; something is fishy,". Rachel rolled her eyes, "There's nothing smelly here, Kurt," she told him. He gave her the face and folded his arm. "Why won't you just listen to me," he whispers.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

On exactly her birthday, Richard broke her heart. He left her. After he got what he want, he left. She was alone again. There, the emptiness she had felt back at high school. _I should've listen to him _she thought. Kurt was right.

And she was wrong.

If only she would listen.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

Then, she heard a soft knock on her door. Rachel grunt, since the 'broke-up' day, Kurt had been visiting her non-stop. A little annoying, but she knew he meant well. "Rachel, come on, don't be sad, he's gone now! Stop crying and move on!" Kurt told her.

Rachel would kept crying. Kurt rolls his eyes, "I wish you would just listen," he whispers.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,"_

"What do you wa-," Rachel stood there, "Finn?"

And the next day, Rachel was back. Watch out Broadway, here comes Rachel Berry! He did it again, he made her love him more than she ever did before.

"_Mommy, mommy, mommy,"_

She gasp. A smile painted on her face as she turn her gaze towards the little boy next to her. 'Hey buddy!" she cried happily, hugging him and swinging him around. She could hear he was laughing, amused maybe. Rachel, then slowly put him down. "I've been waiting for you. What's up in there?" she smile.

The little boy chuckle as his small finger caressed her cheek, "I have a surprise!". Rachel wait for him as he open his bag and took a painting. "For you!" the little boy smile. Rachel almost cry looking at the drawing.

It said; **Mommy, mommy, mommy, I love you! **And then, there's a drawing of her and the little boy.

"This is so beautiful, honey," she observed it. Sure, it wasn't like Mona Lisa but to her, it was a masterpiece. "I'm so proud of you, Matthew!" she hug him. He hug her back slowly.

"Hey there," a voice greet them both. Matthew, pulling away, look at the owner of the voice, "Uncle Kurt!" he exclaimed and run to him, hugging his leg. "Hey, my favourite man," Kurt laugh. Rachel giggle from far away. "Guess what he did," Rachel ask Kurt. Kurt lift an eyebrow. Rachel, feeling excited, show him the drawing.

"OMG. That is so cute," Kurt chuckled. "I did it!" Matthew pointed towards himself. Kurt laugh, "Okay come on, let's get some coffee," Kurt ask Matthew to lead the way. Rachel speed up her step to walk besides Kurt and hold his arm. "Maybe you should tell him now, Rach," Kurt told her.

"I don't know, Kurt," she reply with a sad voice. "My brother have a son, Rachel- well, step brother but my point is- he needs to know," Kurt gave her a questioning look.

"Okay," she said, at last, almost a whisper.

Kurt, deep inside, prays that she would just listen to him this once.

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, I love you,"_

"_I know. I love you too, Finn,"_

If only Finn was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! I always wanted to try a glee fan fic before but never had an idea about it. Until last night, I wasn't sleeping last night, and I have just watch an episode of Glee; Born This Way and I can't seems to forget about it. I like how Finn treat Rachel so sweetly by calling her beautiful and I guessed, Finn love her (but he also love Quinn Lucy._) _Then, I come up with this/ OKAY, i know it's sucks but I just want to try this story out. and yes, Matthew is Finn's child. Finn, somehow, slept with Rachel when he was dating Quinn. Rachel felt like (no offense) a slut and soon, got herself pregnant but doing at an amazing job by hiding it. (Though, her parent knew about this) Kurt had help her through everything, since the day she found out about the pregnancy and being a good friend by hiding the secret. **

**Soooo, I hope you'll review and will you read if I make some more glee fan fic? anyways; BE NICE! ;D  
><strong>


End file.
